


Supernatural Valentines 2014

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These Valentines were created for a Supernatural valentine swap hosted at http://blood-and-pie.livejournal.com/22739.html, and were written as Valentines to the recipients from the pov of various SPN characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Valentines 2014

For amber1960, Lucifer, music:  
Breathe my frost upon your glass,  
Give your moral qualms a pass.  
Hell’s a cage if you’re not in it —  
Please be mine for one hot minute.* Love, Lucifer  
*The management offers no guarantee as to actual duration or ambient temperature of said minute. Some restrictions apply. 

For glovered, from Ruby 1.0, the Colt:   
I like you as much as a plate of fries.  
Your truths are as yummy as my sweetest lies.   
I solemnly swear that you are The One.   
Just put me in the sights of your Lovin’ Gun. Love, Ruby

for fiery_fox2 From Castiel: Angel sword:  
Am I meant to make some sort of double entendre?   
*clears throat*  
My Angel sword is very happy to see you. Love, Castiel

For kalliel, from Cain, beekeeping:  
Like a thousand workers slaved to their one Queen  
Like humming drones who buzz to keep her warm  
I’ll be your dedicated love machine,  
And to your liquid nectar I will swarm. Bee mine. —Cain

For cassiopeia7, From Pamela - a beer:  
Grab a Heiny, toss it back,   
paint my heart all midnight black.  
I’ll shotgun your foamy brew  
and I foresee you’ll like it, too. Love, Pamela

For becc_j, From Dean, Impala:  
My Baby’s fast, my Baby’s hot,   
my car has got what yours has not.   
I’ll tell you what, she is so sweet,   
you’ll beg to check out her back seat. Be Mine!—Dean

For runedgirl, From Crowley, stilettos:  
Patent leather, sleek and black, wicked and sharp as a knife—  
Work me with those skyhigh heels to within an inch of my life.   
Watching you strut in those fetish shoes  
Gives me the three-quarters-righteous blues. Yours, Crowley

For tifaching from Dean: shower gel:  
Slick and wet gel in my hand —  
I gotta tell you, showers are grand.   
Fluffy white towels and a steamy room  
chase away my black dog gloom.  
All I want to make my day  
is shower gel, you, and a roll in the hay. Love, Dean

For counteragent, From Dean, apology:  
I’d like to praise your fine, fine ass.   
But you might think I have no class.   
I’d like to admire your shape up top.   
But you might slap me to make me stop.   
Your hair is great! Your face is pretty!  
Please, just have a little pity.   
I’m sorry if my lines made you mad.   
In bed, I promise, I’m not half bad. Sincerely, Dean

For pinkyapples, From Castiel, Grace:  
A shining substance made by God  
is what Angels are made of.   
We were resplendent as the sun  
the wonderful time we made love.   
My grace collided with your soul,   
and I knew what it felt like to be whole. Your Valentine, Castiel

For firesign10, From Dean, MOL robe :  
Memory foam upon my bed,   
A comfy robe from a guy who’s dead.   
LPs galore, fantastic Scotch,   
this place takes it up a notch.   
I’m a guy who was born to roam,   
but it sure does feel like home.   
Just one thing more, and I’ll feel fine:  
promise me that you’ll Be Mine. Love, Dean

For chomaisky, from Cas, guinea pigs:  
Their feather-soft fur and wriggling noses  
do not seem as romantic as dozens of roses.   
Chocolate might kill them. They would nibble a card.   
Making guinea pigs Valentine mascots is hard.   
Still their happiest squeaks, rodent hands and bright eyes  
join with me to wish you a sweet heart-day surprise. Love, Castiel

For jennytork, from Bobby, Book:  
You can read through Life from cover to cover  
But try not to crack the spine.   
You could float through Love from lover to lover  
and that might be just fine.   
If you want to know somebody’s heart  
you can’t read it like a book;   
Love ain’t no science, nor even an art,   
It ain’t a sigh nor a look.   
True love is a shared breath in the dark,   
shared looks by the light of day.  
Share your dreams, and laughter, and tears, and that spark  
will never fade away. Yours truly, Bobby

For auntmo9, from Crowley, Carnation:  
This carnation is redder than blood,  
Almost as red as my eyes.   
If I were to offer it as a gift,   
you might fear some nasty surprise.   
But I wouldn’t trick you, would I? No.   
It’s only a harmless flower.   
Like a soul it blossoms and fades away  
within its allotted hour.   
So if you’d like a Valentine,   
take a chance, take this flower, and be mine. Eagerly, Crowley

For winchestergirl, from Crowley, hearts:  
Hearts are weak little human things,  
unlike vampires’ fangs or Angels’ wings.   
Hearts may beat or hearts may break,   
human hearts are prone to ache.   
If I loved, I’d give a fang,   
or a talon, or trophy Angel’s wing.   
But since you’d like a heart so much,   
here’s mine. How’d I get to be such a soft touch? Yours, Crowley

For aerynsun5, Dean, massage:  
My soothing touch and gentle hands  
will stroke away your stresses.   
Pretty strong, a little rough, but still  
I give the best caresses.   
So if you’re wondering if you should,   
remember, Dean does a body good. — Love, Dean

for kassidy62, From Sam, cherry pie:  
Bite into this cherry pie,  
feel the gush of sour and sweet,   
leaving a stain of cherry red,   
a mark on those who indulge in the treat.   
Let me be your sour and sweet,   
bright and dangerous Valentine treat. — Love, Sam

For laceymcbain, from Castiel, hugs:  
I can offer hugs with human arms,  
Or grip you tight with Angelic grace.   
I can walk beside you on the earth  
Or fly with you through etheric space.   
My wings, my sword, my human hands,   
await your wishes or commands.   
No cupid has marked us with mystical bow,   
but I’m more than your Valentine, this you must know. —Love, Castiel

For dizzojay, from Sam, candlelight:  
A flickering flame, a darkened room,  
music soft and low,  
good wine, good food, and someone sweet,   
a special Valentine glow.   
I know how to treat you right.   
Be with me this Valentine’s night. —Love, Sam

To monicawoe, From soulless!Sam, instinct:  
Valentine’s Day is a good excuse   
to make my play for you.   
I want sex; no need to lie.   
I’m only saying what’s true.   
Let me do whatever I please,   
and I guarantee you’ll be weak in the knees. —Sam

To quickreaver, from Sam, Shakespeare:  
My mistress’s eyes are midnight black.   
I’d rather not think about that.   
True minds’ marriage — when in disgrace —   
My mind races like a caged rat.   
Dear Valentine, shine on me like the sun,   
and say that my tormented race is run. —Yours, Sam

for blackrabbit42, from Crowley, Darling:  
Box of chocolates, bunch of flowers,   
dinner someplace nice,   
great wine, dancing, sex for hours —   
I could have all that in a trice.   
When all this Valentines rubbish is through,  
Darling, all I crave is you. Be Mine!—Crowley

for tebtosca, from: the French Mistake Alpaca, green:  
Roses are red, alfalfa is green,   
I am the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.   
Dogs must be walked, cats must be fed.  
Alpaca: superior quadruped.   
If you want a symbol of love,   
alpaca is loads better, dumbass, than dove. Happy V Day from The Alpaca

For indiachick, from Dean, waitress in Tampa:  
I may not always be rolling in cash.   
I promise I’m all better from that rash.   
Most of my best friends end up dead.   
But I guarantee you I’m worth it in bed. —Sincerely, Dean Winchester

For milly_gal, from: Dean, Cake is NOT the same as Pie  
Cake is NOT the same as pie,  
as any jerk could taste.   
Cherries oozing, buttery crust,   
should never go to waste.  
Dean is NOT the same as Don  
or Dan or Dave or Larry.   
If you have exquisite taste,   
You’ll let me pop your cherry. Respectfully yours, Dean Winchester

For sophiap, from Tessa: silk:  
My love is smooth as silk and black as night.   
My kiss is deadly, kind, and all delight.   
In my embrace, your heart will stutter, gasp  
and stall when I have taken it in my grasp.   
If you would know me better, Valentine,   
be sure that you tonight with Death would dine. be Mine — Tessa

For thursdaysisters, from Castiel, music:  
I’ve listened to the music of the spheres;  
their resonance brings joy to Angel ears.   
I marveled at creation’s golden dawn,   
an awe-inspiring sight to look upon.   
But when I hear your heart beat, see your smile,   
I long for nothing grander for the while. Be Mine. Castiel


End file.
